Mon idée du bonheur
by Bulle D'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Pour Jora, il ne suffit pas de dire son idée du bonheur. Il faut aussi la peindre.


**Ces thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.**

Hey ! Voici un one shot fait dans le cadre du topic Wanted de Le Forum de tous les périls. Ce topic est fait pour écrire des textes sur des personnages peu ou pas du tout mis en avant dans le fandom français de One Piece.

J'ai donc prit comme personnage Jora de la Don Quichotte Family.

* * *

Pour Jora, l'idée du bonheur était bien simple : être avec sa famille, les petites choses de la vie, mais aussi pouvoir exercer son génie artistique à toutes sortes de choses. La soldate de Doflamingo adorait passionnément l'art et aimait passer des heures à dessiner, peindre, faire des sculptures ou juste utiliser son pouvoir. Enfin, elle ne pouvait l'utiliser partout non plus. Le jeune maître avait piqué une colère en voyant que son intérieur avait été transformé en une sorte de grotte kaléidoscopique absolument immonde et avait fermement demandé, ordonné, à la femme aux cheveux bicolores de rétablir la décoration d'origine.

Le goût de l'art était subjectif et propre à chaque individu après tout. Aussi quand elle ne jouait pas aux cartes avec Lao G, Jora passait son temps dans ses appartements. Elle avait dégagé un grand pan de mur et, depuis huit ans maintenant, elle passait son temps à peindre une énorme fresque qui montrait son idée du bonheur. Et elle l'avait presque fini. Elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser son Ato Ato No Mi pour cette œuvre. Ça aurait été trop facile et le chef-d'œuvre aurait perdu de sa valeur. Car même si la vieille dame utilisait assez souvent son fruit pour changer son environnement, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le faire quand elle faisait ses œuvres d'art. Car oui : Jora savait peindre et ce très bien. En fait, c'était assez comique : quand elle imaginait son projet avant de commencer, ça ressemblait à ce que le Ato Ato no Mi créait, c'est-à-dire de la bizarrerie. Cependant, quand elle faisait le travail elle-même, le résultat final état a en couper le souffle. Et personne ne la prenait au sérieux quand elle affirmait haut et fort que c'était elle la créatrice de cette œuvre. Baby 5 avait, une fois, osé mettre en doute le savoir-faire artistique de la femme haute en couleur et ça avait plongé cette dernière dans une immense colère qui avait terminé par une explosion de rose et de violet transformant la pièce en un amas de tâche couleur lavande et bonbon à la fraise et la pauvre Baby 5 était devenue une sorte de créature aplatie pour la peine. Et ce durant une longue et interminable semaine.

Ce fut donc par un après-midi un peu pluvieux que Jora termina enfin sa fresque et elle valait le coup d'œil : c'était une représentation d'une paysage aérien coloré comme dans un coucher de soleil possédant, en son centre, une montgolfière multicolore avec à son bord trois personnes : un garçon au teint mate avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs vêtu d'un survêtement rouge vif, d'un autre garçon roux vêtu comme Sabo aurait pu l'être mais de vert au lieu de bleu avec de grands yeux couleur ciel d'été et d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts vêtue d'un corset et d'un jupe longue de couleur jaune tous les deux et d'un haut de forme de la même couleur. Tous les trois portaient sur le front des lunettes d'aviateur de couleur bleue, violette et orange. Ils étaient assis sur le rebord la nacelle et regardaient, certainement car la peinture ne le montrait pas, le coucher de soleil. Chacun avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- J'ai terminé ! souffla l'artiste en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Terminé quoi, Jora-san ? lui demanda Dellinger en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, Oh ! C'est incroyable ! Mais cela représente quoi ?

\- Mon idée du bonheur mon petit Dellinger, voyons !

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, vois-tu, je pense que le bonheur est dans toutes les petites choses et mon idée du bonheur c'est d'être avec ma famille et de faire de l'art. Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je voulais le montrer ici. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Pour moi, regarder un coucher un coucher de soleil en compagnie de ma famille c'est le bonheur. Et c'est exactement ce que ces trois jeunes gens montrent et c'était important pour moi de faire cette œuvre.


End file.
